Jpm/Befunde
Befunde *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Betroffen sind folgende Kapitel (von denen manche als vollständig bzw. nahezu vollständig übernommen festgestellt wurden – siehe Klammervermerke): **Einleitung (S. 16-24): Seiten 20, 21 **Teil I: Theologische Grundlagen spirituell-ganzheitlicher Heilung in der Medizin ***1. Das Leib-Seele-Problem in der modernen Medizin (S. 25-27): Seite 25 ***2. Denkmodelle zur Lösung des Leib-Seele-Problems (S. 27-32): Seiten 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 ***3. Die Komplementarität von Körper-Seele-Geist (S. 33-36): Seite 34 ***4. Die Synthese von christlichem Glauben und Wissenschaft (S. 40-43): Seite 40 ***5. Das Konzept einer spirituell-ganzheitlichen Medizin (S. 43-46): Seiten 45, 46 ***6.1 Der Begriff „Spiritualität“ (S. 48-51): Seiten 48, 49, 50, 51 ***6.2 Spiritualitäten der verschiedenen Religionen und Weltanschauungen (S. 51-54): Seiten 52, 53, 54 ***6.3 Christliche Spiritualität (S. 55-61): Seiten 55, 59, 60 **Teil II: Befreiungsspiritualität als spirituell-ganzheitlicher Ansatz der modernen Medizin in der Therapie stressinduzierter Erkrankungen ***1.1 Entstehung der Befreiungstheologie (S. 62-65): Seiten 62, 63, 64 ***1.2 Bekannte Vertreter der Befreiungstheologie (S. 65-66): Seiten 65, 66 – vollständig ***1.3 Befreiungstheologie in Deutschland (S. 66-67): Seiten 66, 67 – vollständig ***1.4 Ziele der Befreiungstheologie (S. 67): Seite 67 ***2. Spiritualität der Befreiung (S. 67-68): Seiten 67, 68 ***2.1 Historische Wurzeln der Befreiungsspiritualität (S. 68-70): Seiten 68, 69 ***2.2 Grundzüge der Befreiungsspiritualität (S. 70-71): Seite 70 – vollständig ***2.2.1 Das Reich Gottes und die Befreiung des Menschen (S. 71-73): Seiten 71, 72 ***2.2.2 Psychosoziales Engagement als Zeugnis der Nächstenliebe (S. 73): Seite 73 – vollständig ***2.2.3 Spiritualität als Option für Arme, Kranke und Notleidende (S. 73): Seite 73 – vollständig ***2.2.4 Bekehrung zu Christus durch den Dienst an Armen und Kranken (S. 73-74): Seiten 73 – vollständig ***2.3.1 Die Prioritäten Jesu und die Befreiungsspiritualität (S. 75-76): Seite 76 ***2.3.2 Kontemplation und Befreiungsspiritualität (S. 76-77): Seite 77 ***3.2 Ganzheitliche Konzeption der Befreiungsspiritualität (S. 80-81): Seite 80 ***4.3 Zum Stellenwert von Spiritualität, Meditation und Gebet in der modernen spirituellen Ganzheitsmedizin (S. 101-103): 101, 102 ***4.6 Spirituelle säkulare Meditation und konventionelle Entspannungstechniken (S. 105-106): Seite 105 **Teil IV: Religiosität und / oder Spiritualität und Heilung von Erkrankungen – Wissenschaftliche Studien: Seite 238 ***1. Religiosität/Spiritualität als Quelle des Wohlbefindens (S. 239-240): Seite 239 ***2. Religiosität/Spiritualität versus Alkohol- und Drogenabusus (S. 240-241): Seite 240 ***3. Religiosität/Spiritualität als Therapie psychischer Erkrankung (S. 241-244): Seiten 241, 242, 243 ***4. Religiosität/Spiritualität als Therapie bei Herz-Kreislauferkrankungen (S. 244-247): Seiten 244, 245, 246, 247 ***4.1 Spiritualität und Fürbitt-Gebet (S. 248-249): Seiten 248, 249 – vollständig ***4.2 Religiöse bzw. spirituelle Gemeinschaften als karitative Institutionen zur Therapie der Hypertonie (S. 249-250): Seiten 249, 250 ***4.3 Psychische Faktoren und kardiovaskuläre Erkrankungen (S. 251-258): Seiten 251, 252, 253 **Teil V: Therapeutische Anwendung der christlich kontemplativen Meditation mit Atem-Techniken (CMBT) im Rahmen der spirituell-ganzheitlichen Heilung in der Pastoral ***1.1.2 Das Ziel und Kriterium aller Pastoral (S. 264-265): Seiten 264, 265 – vollständig ***1.2 Heilende Pastoral als Aufgabe der Kirche nach dem II. Vatikanum (S. 267-271): Seite 269 ***1.3 Gesundheit, Krankheit und Heilung als pastorale Herausforderung (S. 271-275): Seiten 271, 272, 273, 274, 275 ***1.5 Ganzheitliches Heilungsverständnis in der Pastoral – mehr als Wellness? (S. 278-279): Seite 279 ***2.1 Die Lehre vom Reich Gottes (S. 279-281): Seiten 279, 280 ***2.2 Heil und Heilung als zentrale Botschaft des Gottesreiches (S. 281-285): Seiten 282, 283, 284 ***2.3 Befreiung und Erlösung im Reich Gottes (S. 285-290): Seiten 287, 288, 289, 290 ***2.4 Befreiung und Rettung von allem Unheil durch Christus (S. 290-298): Seiten 291, 292, 293, 294, 295, 296, 297, 298 ***3.1 Heilungsauftrag Jesu an die Jünger (S. 307-309): Seiten 307, 308, 309 ***3.3 Heilende Dimension des Glaubens/der Spiritualität in der Pastoral (S. 313-316): Seiten 315, 316 ***3.4 Heilungsfördernde und Heil stiftende Orte der Pastoral in der Kirche (S. 316-318): Seiten 316, 317, 318 – vollständig ***4.1 Pastorales Handlungskonzept CMBT in der Diakonie: Umsetzung des Heilungsauftrags in Gemeinden und Kliniken (S. 322-324): Seiten 322, 323, 324 ***4.7 Spirituell-ganzheitliche Heilung in Gemeinden/Kliniken, Arzt-Patienten und interpersonelle Beziehungen als Herausforderung in Pastoral und Diakonie (S. 332-334): Seite 333 ***5. Struktur des pastoralen Heilungsdienstes CMBT in der Diakonie (S. 358-359): Seite 358 ***5.2 Aufgaben der pastoralen Mitarbeiter bei der CMBT-Praxis im Rahmen der heilenden Diakonie (S. 361-369): Seite 367 ***6. Allgemeine Richtlinien für die CMBT-Praxis (S. 376): Seite 376 – vollständig ***6.1 Schlüsselbegriffe der nachfolgenden Richtlinien (S. 376-377): Seiten 376, 377 – vollständig ***6.2 Rahmenempfehlungen für die CMBT-Praxis (S. 377-378): Seite 377 – vollständig ***6.3 Sicherheit für die CMBT-Praxis (S. 378): Seite 378 – vollständig ***6.4 Aus- und Fortbildung für die CMBT-Praxis (S. 378): Seite 378 – vollständig ***6.5 Persönliches Verhalten (S. 379): Seite 379 – vollständig ***6.6 Grenzen und Missverständnisse der heilenden pastoralen Dienste (S. 379-380): Seiten 379, 380 ***7. Ausblick (S. 381-384): Seite 381 **Zusammenfassung (S. 385-395): Seiten 386, 387. Die erste Dissertation des Autors *Teile der ersten (in Deutschland veröffentlichten) Dissertation des Autors (Medizin: DNB+download) sind großflächig in die hier untersuchte zweite Dissertation eingearbeitet, ohne dass dies angegeben wäre. Jedoch wird auf den Seiten 21 und 22 zumindest im Text darauf hingewiesen, dass im Kapitel III eine medizinisch wissenschaftlich evaluierte Studie vorgestellt wird, an welcher der Autor beteiligt war. Mehr zu diesem Thema findet man hier. Herausragende Quellen * Ein großer Anteil des Textes auf den Seiten 239-253 ist eine fast wörtliche Übersetzung von Texten aus dem Handbook of Religion and Health (Koenig et al. 2001), ohne dass dies angegeben wäre. Bemerkenswert an dieser Übernahme ist abgesehen von ihrer Länge auch, dass der übernommene Text punktuell angepasst wurde oder einzelne Sätze bei der Übernahme ausgelassen wurden, wodurch bisweilen die Aussage des Textes wesentlich verändert wurde. Siehe z.B.: ** Fragment 239 05: Die schmale Datenbasis einer Studie und Kritikpunkte an ihrer Methodologie werden verschwiegen. ** Fragment 246 01: In der Quelle wird auf die nur geringe Anzahl von Studien hingewiesen, die eine Korrelation von Religiosität und geringerem Herzinfarktrisiko zeigen. In der Dissertation steht eine gegenteilige Aussage. ** Fragment 249 18: Ein Satz, der auf ein nicht-signifikantes Resultat hinweist, wird aus dem sonst wörtlich übersetzten Quelltext herausgenommen. * Im Teil V der Arbeit (Seiten 259-395) wird Material aus insgesamt sechs Aufsätzen übernommen, die in einem Studienheft des Deutschen Instituts für Ärztliche Mission (Difäm) publiziert wurden. Die Übernahmen sind teilweise sehr großflächig, trotzdem wird nie die jeweilige Quelle angegeben: ** Church of England 2007: 14 Fragmente ** Jakob 2007: 6 Fragmente ** Jakob 2007b: 2 Fragmente ** Jakob 2007c: 10 Fragmente ** Werner 2007: 5 Fragmente ** ÖRK 2007: 5 Fragmente. * Übernahmen aus Wikipedia-Artikeln, die durchweg ohne Kennzeichnung bleiben, finden sich: **auf den Seiten 52, 53 und 54 aus dem Wikipediaartikel über die Seele **auf den Seiten 48, 51 und 238 aus dem Wikipediaartikel Spiritualität **auf den Seiten 64, 65, 66 und 67 aus dem Wikipediaartikel Befreiungstheologie **auf der Seite 269 aus dem Wikipediaartikel über Johannes Paul II. * Für die Seiten 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73 wird Material aus der Dissertation von Waldemar Labusga: Spiritualität und Befreiung. Ansätze zu einer kontemplativen Christologie bei Segundo Galilea (München 2000) verwendet. Die Übernahmen sind z.T. wörtlich, z.T. nur inhaltlich. Die Quelle ist aber nirgends angegeben. * Einige Abschnitte im Teil I der Dissertation wurden aus der Monographie Leib-Seele-Problem und Medizin (Meyer 2005) entnommen. Es gibt zwar einige Quellenverweise, diese sind aber entweder sehr weit von den übernommenen Stellen entfernt oder machen den wörtlichen Charakter der Übernahmen nicht deutlich. Andere Beobachtungen * Auf den Seiten 237 und 238 gibt es Verweise auf die Fußnoten 458 (1x) und 459 (3x), welche dann aber in der ganzen Dissertation nicht existieren. Auf Seite 241 wird auf die nicht existierende Fußnote 466 verwiesen. * Gewisse Textpassagen tauchen in der Dissertation mehrfach auf, darunter auch übernommene Passagen, siehe zum Beispiel die Passage beginnend mit "Die Kirche hat eine Schlüsselrolle dabei" in Fragment 323 22, Fragment 358 10 und Fragment 317 33. * Es gibt signifikante Irregularitäten zwischen der im Literaturverzeichnis (Seiten 397-442) aufgeführten und den in den Fußnoten angegebenen Quellen. **So finden sich von den auf S. 442 angegebenen Quellen nur die fett gedruckten tatsächlich im Fließtext referenziert: :::Zamara, J.W./Schneider, R.H./Besseghini, I./Robinson, D.K./Salerno, J. W.: Usefulness of the transcendental meditation program in the treatment of patients with coronary artery disease. Am Journal of Cardiology 1996; 77: 867-870. :::Zborowski, M.: Cultural components in responses to pain. Journal of Social Issues 1952; 8: 16-30. :::Zerfaß, R.: Die Kirchlichen Grundvollzüge – im Horizont der Gottesherrschaft, in: Konferenz der bayerischen Pastoraltheologen (Hg.), Das Handeln der Kirche in der Welt von heute. Ein pastoraltheologischer Grundriss, München 1994; 1-50. :::Zerfaß, R.: Lebensnerv Caritas. Helfer brauchen Rückhalt, Freiburg, Basel, Wien 1995. :::Zollinger, T. W./Phillips, R.I./Kunzmann, J.W.: Breast cancer survival rates among Seventh-Day Adventists and Non-Seventh-Day Adventists. American Journal of Epidemilogy 1984; 119: 503-509. :::Zulehner, P.M./Denz, H./Pelinka, A./Tálos, E.(Hg.): Solidarität - Option für die Modernisierungsverlierer, Innsbruck, Wien 1996. :::Zulehner, P.M.: Solidarität - ein Wert mit Zukunft, in: Stimmen der Zeit 1997; 215: 795-804 :*Andererseits findet sich im Fließtext angeführte Literatur nicht immer im Literaturverzeichnis. Exemplarisch sind die in den Fußnoten referenzierten Quellen der Seiten 49-51 aufgeführt (fett die nicht im Lit.-Verzeichnis vorhandenen): :::Sudbrack, J.: Gottes Geist ist konkret. Spiritualität im christlichen Kontext, Würzburg 1999; 23. :::Walter, K.: Spiritualität, 2000; 853-858. :::Zwingmann, C./Moosberger, H.: Religiösität: Messverhalten und Studien zu Gesundheit und Lebensbewältigung, Münster 2004 :::Grün, A./Müller, W.: Was macht Menschen krank, was macht sie gesund? Münsterschwarzach 2005; 14. :::Greshake, G.: Gottes Willen tun. Gehorsam und geistliche Unterscheidung, Freiburg (Br.) 1984; 1987. :::Wolkinger, A.: Spiritualität und Spirituelle Theologie als Disziplin, Wintersemester 2008; Ia,7. :::Büssing, A./Ostermann, T./Glöckler, M./Matthiessen, P.F.: Spiritualität, Krankheit und Heilung – Bedeutung und Ausdrucksformen der Spiritualität in der Medizin. Akademische Schriften, Bad Homburg 2006. Statistik Illustration Kategorie:Jpm Kategorie:Befunde